Things Just Happen
by taekken
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu was moving on with her life after the disappearance of her friend Jin. When he returns she has deal with the reprecussions of his return and what it means in her life... (Deals with tekken 4 and 5 storyline)
1. Default Chapter

Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own tekken!

Summary: The story of Ling Xiaoyu and Jin during the events of tekken 4 and tekken 5 and the realization of something bigger.. .

Author's note: I didn't like Xiao's Tekken 5 story, so I'm changing it… So there!

There was a knock on Ling Xiaoyu's door as Ling groggily got up from the couch while watching one of favorite Japanese soap opera and there he stood… The elusive Jin Kazama and within that first second of opening the door shut quickly in Jin's face…

Jin stood in much confusion as he had ever been and he could not hold back the small feeling of rejection.

It had been 2 long years since his disappearance. After his grandfather had betrayed him leaving Jin to fend on his own, he still remembered Ling Xiaoyu. He was glad she had heeded his warning of leaving Heihatchi's home, as she had her own apartment that she mostly likely received out of the "kindness" of Heihatchi's heart. Jin had returned to Japan to compete in the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, to kill his grandfather, and his father, the man he had never met and up until that point thought he was dead. While he was consumed with taking revenge he still cared about his friend that he had left behind, Ling Xiaoyu or his pet name for her, Xiao-Chan.

His motives were simple when it came to his grandfather, take revenge upon the man that had betrayed his trust, and left in for dead. But his reason to take revenge upon his father was different. Jin had thought he was too mature for these thoughts, but he wanted to ask the man, the man that loved his mom, why he was never there for them, why did he leave his mother for death in the lonely mountains of Jin's birthplace. Jin had learned to despise the Mishima line, and proudly claimed his name to Kazama.

That was his reason to came back to the life he left behind; revenge. Wasn't it? And now he stood in front of Xiao-Chan's apartment, hoping that she would open the door, take him and worry about him. Instead she closed the door on him… Casually he knocked on the door one more time. The door unlocked but there was a slight hesitation in opening the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was endangering the life of his only friend, just for his selfish reason of wanting to see her again. See how she changed, how much she matured, and what remained the same about her. Ever since Jin had left the sanctuary of Brisbane, Australia, Heihatchi's Tekkenshu have been tracking him down, luckily he hadn't been in a major confrontation about it yet, but he knew that the Tekkenshu were relentless. The door opened and in awe he just started out at Xiao-Chan…

Xiaoyu looked down and her eyes slowly began moving upward. He realized her face was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She wasn't willing to accept it, and it hurt Jin. "Xiao-chan" he whispered softly ,causing the emotions that he suppressed years ago to stir within him again. He was strangely taken over with a sense of calmness and not anger that he had for his family, his one track mind suddenly becoming distracted. Jin was confused. He was filled with such fury and rage over what had happened and his mission to kill Heihatchi and Kazuya, but now he felt them subside. "Don't call me that" Xiaoyu said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be excited to see me" said Jin like a hurt puppy.

"Xiao-Chan is used by the people who love me, not the ones who disappear 2 years without a word, only to appear on your doorstop begging for sympathy." Her voice suddenly changed into anger, "What do you want me to say to this?!?!??! What? Say hi like nothing happened! Just invite you in and ask how you have been for the past 2 years. No calls, no letter, I thought you were dead!!!! And where the hell have you been!?!?!?" Xiaoyu looked at him angrily…

Jin realized truly how selfish he was. What made him expect that she would want to see him. He had left her behind, not telling anything about had happened, his fight with Ogre, Heihatchi's betrayal and the monster living within side of him. He just left, and now he expected her to be fine with it and let him back into her life. He realized that he needed her more than she needed him, she probably had a life of her own, family, friends, maybe even a boyfriend, dreams, ambitions and plans of the future . And here comes Jin Kazama, the boy who left one day, never to return, why in the hell should Ling Xiaoyu care… But God, did he want her to care… And through the bitter yelling he was distracted by her. She had aged, matured in the two years, her face still full of the joy of life, but she had become sadly restricted as he could see in her eyes. She developed into her body, her curves even more defined and Jin, try as might, he couldn't stop looking. Her pigtails remained in her hair and that had kept her youthful.

"I'm sorry," Jin replied… "I probably shouldn't have come…"

As Jin move to leave the hallway and her life forever, something came over Xiaoyu. "No, Jin, please come in…"

Jin processed her words in his head and tried to make sure it wasn't a dream. He awkwardly stood there for a couple of seconds, and with a stoic expression he went through the threshold of her apartment. He looked around the room, it was much like Xiaoyu's room back when the two use to live together in the mansion. It was messy, but in her own way the apartment was organized to that Xiaoyu would know where everything was. He smiled as he saw the picture of her and himself at the park nearby the mansion taken several months ago.

"Where have you been, why have you come back" the silent façade fading into the face of strength within Xiaoyu. He had never seen her like this before, she was colder, and she was independent now.

" I've been traveling…" Jin said, trying to casually lie to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the strength of Xiaoyu's voice turning into sadness.

This was harder then he expected.

"I'm sorry", Jin replied, his head looking down in great shame.

"You should be!!!" anger raging within Ling Xiaoyu. But the anger subsided, filled with curiosity, guilt, and even happiness. " I was so worried about you, and everyone kept telling me your dead, then I get some cryptic e-mail warning about Heihatchi and life got so weird and , and, and" but the tears had stopped Xiaoyu's train of thought. Oh my gosh, Jin was standing there, it wasn't a dream, he was there and she couldn't believe it. Anger, worry, all the feelings hit her at once and she just stood there, tears coming from her eyes. She dreamed this so many times, how she would tell him off; how she would be strong, but was not and with that her tears had covered her face. It wasn't supposed to be this way… Jin fell silent, and reached forward to hug her, but she moved away. "Don't touch me…"

"Xiao-Chan, things became complicated with my grandfather. He's not what you think he is. Jin was wondering what she would say, would she mind that he was using her pet name? As he stood there, in utter confusion.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that, only ones that I love can call me that…", tears soaking her face, as she continued her voice like venom, " another thing, if your grandfather is such a bad man ,why did he treat me with kindness when he could as easily kicked me out, why did he take me in and gave me a house to live under. Why does he call me the daughter he never had, even when I asked for freedom from him, he said he would be there for me, after I heeded your damned warning! God Jin you just keeping making it harder and harder for me. I thought I had my life in some kind of order, but then you come back and have to fucking screw it up…"

Jin looked in incredible shock. Xiaoyu was always cheery, and he was kind of startled by Xiaoyu's outburst, and even her use of the cursing. It just wasn't like her. But he knew this whole situation was unfair for her. He knew he should have never came to visit, she had just said it, she was moving on with her life and there he came screwing up. It was probably the Mishima in him, to hurt the ones he loved. The same way his father had hurt his mother. We only hurt the ones we love. Jin reflected, he had cared about Xiaoyu. Heck, he might have even loved her, but he didn't want to think about it… It hurt too much. He knew why he never took their relationship past the platonic stage, for he always felt that he was out of place, and she deserved better. But from the way she spoke to him and acted around him she was his friend, and nothing more. And now, she was a friend that he had deeply hurt.

"Xiao-Chan?" asked a very confused Miharu, who had just entered her apartment. "Um, are you ready for are forget-about-men shopping day" her voice trying to make her friend feel better. Then she looked to find Jin Kazama and in great shock she stood still.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably interrupting" Miharu said respectfully.

"No Mi-Chan, Mr. Kazama, was just leaving said Xiaoyu nonchalantly.

Jin couldn't lie, it had hurt. She had never called him Mr. Kazama, and he knew what she was trying to do. With that he looked down and not caring what she would say he whispered, "I'm sorry, Xiao-chan."

"Damn it what did I say about using that name…?!" Xiaoyu said, her voice was at the point of yelling. Miharu was startled, Xiaoyu was the most loving person she had ever known, what had the infamous Kazama done to her?

Jin left quietly and the door slammed. The two girls stood in silence for several minutes as Xiaoyu sobbed quietly on the couch. Miharu instinctively got out from the freezer the chocolate ice-cream and sat down next to her sobbing friend. Miharu knew she wasn't ready to talk about it so she sat there hoping the company of a good friend could help Xiaoyu feel better.


	2. Miharu's Role

Fate

Chapter 2 Miharu's Role

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken..

Author's Note: Sorry babbling last time… my story includes tekken 5 and when that chapter comes up, the story going to be changed. Sorry for the confusion. And I changed Miharu fighting style because, because… because it's more story!

Chapter 2

I don't need you.

It had only been a few days since the episode with Jin Kazama. She had honestly tried to move on with her life, and she was doing a good job too, she was doing well in high school and soared to the top of her class. She had been accepted into an arts college, and her family back in China made frequent visits to say how proud they were of her. Her great Uncle Wang had his expressed his happiness for her and had even complimented her on how she had matured, from materialistic to more important things. But the greatest thing that Wang Jinrey had said to his charge was she was a great warrior, and he was proud to call her his family as well as student. All was good for her…

Until he came back…

Jin Kazama, was always the biggest enigma in her life. Sure at first, she had a crush on him, what woman in wouldn't, but he opened up and she saw him for more than that. The two befriended one another during the third tournament. Near the end, their relationship became confusing and she didn't know what to think anymore. After the final day of the tournament though, Jin disappeared. Everyone had guessed that he had died, while several surmised that he had run away from the pressures of one day owning the huge Mishima Zaibastu. Whatever had happened, Xiaoyu was hit hard by his disappearance and took it personally on several occasions. People at school were talking and it hard enough just to get through a day of school.

The rumors subsided, but once and a while there would be lingering questions of him. Xiaoyu didn't know if she could have made it through that time without her friend Miharu Hirano. The two befriended each other during the 3 iron fist. Miharu specialized in a special type of kung fu that looked similar to Xiao's, but use more emphasis of kicks. Miharu was a good honest person and she Xiaoyu's best friend.

The two years that had passed had changed Xiaoyu. She had become a stronger person, and she didn't rely on people as much. The only way to get things done was to do it herself. But she would think about Jin Kazama, and she wish he would leave her thoughts already. The day after the visit from Jin, Miharu took Xiaoyu on a trip to the mall. The two had a good time, shopping, Miharu trying as hard she could to make Xiaoyu forget about stupid old Jin Kazama. Miharu never knew really what had happened between the two. The only thing that Xiaoyu told to Miharu was that Jin and her were close friends and one day he had just disappeared. Miharu came near the beginning of the school year and she had little friends. Xiaoyu instantly became her friend and for that she grateful. Xiaoyu had never hid things from Miharu, but she felt with the Jin situation, Xiaoyu wasn't telling her everything and it way it kind of hurt her.

She too had wondered about Jin Kazama. Her friends in P.E sometimes spoke of how handsome he was, how shy and quiet he was. He was a martial art expert, and they said the only one who ever talked to him was Ling Xiaoyu. Miharu wasn't stupid and had realized the relationship between Xiaoyu and Jin was very strong, stronger then she had expected. She knew it when she came in Xiaoyu's apartment yesterday to find Xiaoyu in a mad scramble of tears. He looked just the way the girls had describe him, he was tall, his hair did this crazy point thing, and he eyes were deep brown color that was absolutely fascinating. While Miharu wasn't going to lie to herself, she was attracted to enigmatic Kazama; she despised him for hurting her friend so much. She had never seen Xiaoyu so angry; she was always bright and optimistic. Xiaoyu was loved at school for she had a great heart and cared about everyone. For that great trait, Xiaoyu had made many friends, and even some male suitors, but she never took that seriously. For what it was, Xiaoyu had a charmed life. She, unlike many students had come in good graces with the teacher, and even made a compromise with the math teacher and math itself. She was the daughter Heihachi never had, making her a good friend of the richest man in Japan. The apartment that she lived in was a gift from Hiehachi for her birthday and said a woman of her age needs personal space. Xiaoyu's life was untouchable, but still Miharu felt something was missing from her life. While Xiaoyu was content, and of course grateful she was never truly happy and inside that made Miharu sad. But what she saw yesterday, the emotions that the spiky haired boy had stirred within Xiaoyu, she knew he played a role in her unhappiness.

The week went by slowly, filled with relentless training. Xiaoyu's Great Uncle Wang Jinrey came for the week to help with Xiaoyu's training. The iron fist tournament four was announced, and Xiaoyu had said she needed a lot of work. Jinrey trained with her every day before and after school, while her skilled increased, Jinrey knew she was already at the top of game. She used training as an excuse to escape something, to not think about something that she just wanted to forget about. Jinrey at taken care of Xiaoyu for the majority of her life and he knew he inside and out. But Jinrey accepted his position has instructor once again, for it was wonderful to see her, and to warn her.

Jinrey was an old man of superstition. He had believed in the unknown, the respect of nature and the spirits. He had felt Xiaoyu would be in danger if she entered the tournament, but he knew how stubborn she was, she would enter, the tournament with or without his consent. Training would be so she would be prepared if anything were to happen. He knew the boy, Jin Kazama would be there and he had a bad feeling about him, but he knew his Xiaoyu had cared about him. But what he feared most was the competitor of tournament's past, the former Iron Fist Champion, Kazuya Mishima. While Xiaoyu skill was amazing for such a young age, she could not defeat Kazuya Mishima. His skills were unmatched; he was brutal and sadistic, for Wang Jinrey remembered his other student, Lee Choalan. Lee had fought Kazuya in previous tournaments and Lee left the fight, barely conscious, blood flowing from the brutal shots from the unrelenting Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya Mishima could not be stopped, not even a volcano and stop him… Wang Jinrey had focused on parry and reversing techniques, to keep a defense, for if a fight ever broke out between her and an opponent like Kazuya Mishima, she could keep her own until she re-treat from the fight. Xiaoyu didn't ask questions but wondered why; Jinrey had always taught if a situation escalated, Xiaoyu would use her speed to eliminate the opponent quickly. But Kazuya was no ordinary opponent; Jinrey had no intention of training her to defeat him but simply just to survive. This would help in the future.

The week after Jinrey had left Japan to return to China, Miharu had a run in of her own with the mysterious Jin Kazama. She never spoke of it to Xiaoyu, and while it was hard for her, she knew it was for the better. It was Monday if she could remember and she was walking from the school to the library to do some research. Xiaoyu had went home immediately to practice exercises Jinrey had taught her. She would overwork herself with the martial arts. Miharu had left the library about an hour later, the sky dark, threatening to rain on her. Miharu zipped up her jacket and quickly paced home, having an eerie feeling someone was following her. Gosh, Xiaoyu's training had gone so far as to calm the mind and sensing things. Xiaoyu was obsessed with training; it's so bad, now all I can think about is training. The feeling of someone following her faded, but the feeling returned. She had no doubt in her mind someone was following her. Did she dare confront it? Miharu was a martial art expert, but there could always be an outside tangent, was this person armed, were they bigger? She tried to go through a path of crowded people, but she realized no one was out, the sky was dark and everyone was at home, where she wanted to be right now. Like the warrior Miharu was, she searched the area around her, looking for exits, resources and weapons. God, even a stick would be helpful right now. Actually in a martial arts expert like Miharu hands, the stick would become lethal… She realized that it would end in some kind of confrontation whether it ended up in violence she didn't know. She walked faster, the feeling growing stronger… She made the decision to confront this stalker, and with that, bravery consuming fear and anticipation, she made a turn to the alley. She was alone…

"Come out!! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME, YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" A figure jumped from the building and she realized that the person following her had been on the roof tops of houses, that why she couldn't see her stalker. The stalker must have been skilled in gymnastic, the person was fast enough and flexible enough to keep with her from the roofs of the houses in the large Japanese town. In a sarcastic tone, the mystery person replied, "Really?"

Instinct kicked in before Miharu could think, and with that in Xiaoyu like fashion brought the back of her leg up striking the mysterious figure in the chin and knocking the stalker down. She immediately turned around ready to finish him off with a palm heel strike in his chest, be he locked his right foot in her right foot, then his left foot on the other side of her right foot, and locked her leg, the scissor motion knocked Miharu off balance and she fell hitting the pavement, hard.

"Stop I don't want to fight…" said the mysterious stalker.

"Who are you!??!?!" said Miharu, obviously pissed.

The attacker had taken off his hood and their stood the very handsome Jin Kazama.

"I'm sorry; it's dangerous for me to walk around in public."

"Why?" said Miharu, her head still aching from hitting the pavement so hard.

"It just isn't…, Look Miharu right?" questioned Jin.

"Yes that's me Miharu Hirano" she said with sarcasm in her tone, but strangely fascinated by his good looks.

"Miharu I need you to do something for me…"

She was so fascinated, she was about to say, anything for you…

"I need you to watch over Xiao-Chan… I think someone might want to harm her and I couldn't leave knowing something had happened to her… She doesn't trust me, and you're her friend, you can get close to her… And the whole knowing martial arts is quite helping me in this situation… You are quite skilled." Replied Jin, almost begging Miharu…

Her dreams of their perfect wedding faded with him as she looked into his brown eyes, concern washing over her face. The tone that spoke was different from the bitter cynicism that she had received earlier… He had cared about her… No this was beyond a friend caring for a friend, he had loved her… Miharu couldn't believe, her friend Xiao-Chan had stole the heart of Jin Kazama… It was amazing… Jin Kazama was probably the most wanted bachelors in Japan, even after his disappearance… And her best friend, the ever humble Xiao-Chan had done the impossible. She looked at him and smiled… She couldn't help it, she was to despise this man that had her friend so much but he spoke with so much sincerity and worry over Xiao-Chan she couldn't be help like him… The whole being Jin Kazama thing didn't hurt either. But Miharu crushed faded as soon as it had arrived, for he taken…

"Of course I will… "

"Thank you," said Jin, almost on the verge of tears as he left as soon as he had come.

Moments later she had heard two men, dressed in Tekkenshu uniforms. Miharu instantly hid from the men, wondering why they were in Japan out in the public. She heard them spoke and realized they were looking for Kazama, Jin. Miharu connected the dots within an instant. They walked down the alley, and analyzing the situation she realized what Miharu had to do. If something had happened to Jin, Xiaoyu would be crushed… Did she love him as much as he had loved her? It was not likely that Xiaoyu would tell Miharu, but she knew what she had to do. Protect Xiaoyu, and to do a favor for Jin, she attacked the men from behind. They were unarmed and Miharu struck one of the men in the head instantly falling. Before the other could react or even see Miharu she had done Xiaoyu's signature move that she fixed to liking, using the storming flower strike ( a palm thrust strike) but in a upward fashion hit the Tekkenshu, knocking him cold. They hadn't even seen what had happened, and when Heihachi questioned what had happened they lied saying that Jin had struck them down. Either one knowing that a schoolgirl in high school had defeated them…

As Miharu ran from the scene, she whispered to herself, " Xiao so owes me…" the rain started to fall and as Miharu entered her house she muttered, " One thing she owes me is a new coat" , as she realized her fluffy jacket looked more like a wet puppy… Remember Miharu, you're doing this for true love… Its good karma, she thought as she took off her jacket and began homework….


	3. To Watch

Chapter 3

To Watch

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing so far!!! Yay for you guys!!

Chapter 3 (Jin Pov)

To watch…

I watch her leave the school a smile on her face. She always gets me… I follow as she walks to her apartment. I yearn badly to talk to her, to hold her… Wait where did that come from I thought. Then I realized I should denying it, no matter how I wished it wasn't I was in love with Ling Xiaoyu. I should have known, visiting her in her apartment brought back feelings, that I wish weren't there but they were. I knew that it could never be, I couldn't put her in danger like this, not matter how selfish I was. It wouldn't be fair to her; she had her whole life before, to find real, normal love. To grow as a person and to enjoy life, and for that I could never be… I was a monster, a wretched creature and I needed to have my revenge. That was all I thought about, revenge. I had trained day and night for the tournament and I plan to find my revenge… But always in the back of my head my thoughts would go back to the pig-tailed girl with the kind heart and how she had mine…

I tried to deny it several times, I Kazama; Jin does not love Xiao-chan. Then I realize I use her pet name, and I think of her… while I wasn't training I had been following my Xiao-chan around. I had enlisted the aid of Miharu Hirano, Xiao-chan's best friend to protect her in my absence. I realized Xiao-chan would kill me, if she knew what I had done but I felt it necessary, Heihachi was a despicable man… He had shot me, his grandson, what would he have done to Xiao-chan… The thought frightened me as I followed Xiao-chan. As she steered from the path home she headed towards a small café. She headed inside and I watched from afar, as Xiao-chan sat down to a very familiar face. It was Julia Chang, she had come in town, most likely coming early to prepare for the next tournament. I had known Xiao-chan and Julia had become friends during the third tournament. As the two began to talk Jin sat discreetly on a bench making sure no one saw him. I knew it was wrong to watch her like this but he couldn't help it. The two in the café got comfortable and they began to order. Xiao-chan flashed a bright smile and I was anxiously watching the two.

The two ate a light meal as Xiao-chan talked merrily. I couldn't hear a word she was saying but I listening intently anyways. The meal was done and she gave Julia a hug as the two parted and Xiao-chan returned to her path home. I followed her home remembering it by heart. This wasn't the first time I've done it since I came back, I've been watching her for some time. I yearned to talk to her, to make things better between us .

Xiao-chan was in her apartment as I watched her. She lived on the second floor of the apartment complex, which was perfect. Her window was a perfect way to watch her. Xiao-chan over the 2 years had calmed in demeanor, no longer as bubbly as the girl of 2 years past she was mature and sophisticated while still keeping her magnetic charm. I would admit to myself, I as the male of the species, I was attractive to her physically as I was mentally. She was beautiful, her petite body, her beautiful eyes, her curves that I wish to explore… But that was wrong…. I knew, it was wrong to thing of Xiao-chan in such a way. I had to respect her, but my body had desired her, to hold her, and to take care of her. She began to change, I turned away but still watched with my other eye feeling extremely shameful. She had matured to a young woman, her body more defined, and that made her more appealing.

Now you question, are you mistaking love for lust? No, I'm sure of that. I think of her all the time, memories of her making me happy. I loved Xiao-chan, her mind, her heart, body and soul. I loved the way she smiled, the way her hairs smells like strawberries, everything… I watch just completely absorbed by her. The phone rings, Miharu Hirano right on time. Miharu was perfect for the job, she was dependable and called Xiao-chan every day at 5 to make sure she was safe, without ever exposing their secret. As Xiao-chan hangs up she turns to look for something she had lost in the room and for a second I think we make eye contact. I disappear immediately and run…

Xiao-chan had reacted and within an instant her window was open and she was yelling, Jin? Jin? Jin? Her face full of questions… After not receiving an answer she had bolted out the door chasing after me… I was long gone but close enough to watch her. She stopped when she left to find no one outside her apartment complex. She stood quietly for a few seconds and began to return to the warmth of her apartment complex… Then I realized this was unfair… If I were to tell her that nothing could ever happen,I needed to tell her, not let he be stuck in this utter state of confusion.

Xiao-chan opened the door in shock to find me there. She closed and locked the door behind as she looked at me. The quietness filled the room as none of us moved from out place. I broke the silence and with my head now said, "It hurts… You know…"

In understanding tone she replied back, "I know…" I don't remember what had happened that night. Arguing as I suspected to happen but in a great moment of vulnerability, Xiao-chan ask me to spend the night.

I woke up with my arm wrapped around Xiao-chan, her hair messed up and still sleeping in the clothes from yesterday. I left the room quietly, knowing I had somewhere to be. I looked back at the sleeping beauty on the bed. It was a simple night, she asked me to hold her and how could I say no? We talked… and she fell asleep in my arms… That night I had the best sleep in awhile… I knew tomorrow Xiao-chan and I would have to speak of everything and what to sort out. But for I now I enjoyed the moment and the smell of strawberry she left ingrained in my memory.


	4. Sometimes, life just sucks beyond belief

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken as usual…

Author's Note: Yay……………. Thanks for the reviews; I only have time to write at night (after school, teaching tae kwon do and ect). As you notice the chapter title is a quote from Buffy (love the buffster!)

Chapter 4

Sometimes Life Sucks Beyond Belief (Xiao POV)

24 Hours Earlier (From Chapter 3)

RING!!!!!!!!! The noise wakes me up from my peaceful slumber and an oh so romantic dream with Jin Kazama… Wait did I just say that?!?!? Damn it, I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do. I mean I'm angry at him for just disappearing and not telling me why, then showing up like I'd take him in. But apart of me (actually a very large percentage) cares; heck even loves the boy with the craziest hairdo in all of Japan. I smile at my joke (God am I a dork) and get out of my bed. As I get being to brush my teeth. The phone rings, luckily after I'm done brushing and it's Miharu (she would be the only brave enough person to call me this early in the morning).

"Xiao-chan, good morning!!!" she said in a very fake cheery voice. She had wanted something.

"Cut the crap Hirano, what do you want?" I said.

"Xiao-chan you know what I want!! The new guy in school, he always walks by the cherry blossom tree at 7, and I what to accidentally meet him there… But I want you to be there too! Because you know, I don't want to be stalker like!!!"

I smile and relish at the thought of Miharu trying her innocent, surprised sex kitten act which was oh so terrible. With a grin I hear her voice in my mind , "Oh what a surprise to see you here in the park!!!!!" Of course after nearly throwing herself at him, pretending to trip.

"Sure Mi-Chan." I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Wait do you even know his name?" I asked in quite a surprise.

"I was hoping you would know…. Oh man!!!" Miharu replied over the phone.

Times like these I'm glad she's my friend. As I try to calm her down I feel as if someone is watching me. Its kind of a scary feeling but in a way soothing, as I look onto the bed, my eyes in somewhat a surprise, a lone cherry blossom sitting on my bed. The winter was coming and the weather was getting colder, cherry blossoms becoming a rare sight till the spring. I look at the cherry blossom and the only thing that comes out of my throat was, "Jin."

"Xiao-chan? Hello? What about Jin?"

"Um nothing, I'll meet you at the park… Bye Mi-chan."

As I hung up the phone I sat on the bed, the memories of Jin flooding to me. A soft tear invades my impenetrable defenses. I got up from the bed, realizing I had to get ready for school. That morning I had realized my feelings for Jin never truly left, for I always had love him… Damn him.

My uniform is neatly hung in my closet and I put it on. I started to giggle when I started to remember what Miharu had spoken of yesterday. She spoke of their uniforms being sailor fuku (Japanese armor, and yes me and Mi-Chan were closet sailor moon fans) and how she and I should go on a warpath like in battle royale. She was truly an original. The feelings and thoughts went to Jin. Jin would make fun of me for enjoying several episodes of sailor moon crap and how immature I was. God do I miss him. Once again, excuse my cursing, but damn him and his sexy eyebrows. As I have said once, damn him!

I met Miharu in park and we waited for her mystery man to come, and like Miharu had predicated he came exactly at 7 am. She smiled in her oh so innocent manner and at once her plan began ; plan, snatch the boy with unremarkable wit and charm. In oh so anime like fashion he walked by, Miharu on his right side, preparing to launch herself at him. Oddly enough he didn't even notice her and she fell on the ground as he walked past her. I saw my best friend head hit the pavement. I went to help her up but I was stopped by Miharu's mystery man.

"Are you Xiao-chan?" asked the boy.

I could have sworn to have seen an anime sweat drop over Miharu's forehead ready to strangle me, but instead he looked up at me and gave a branch of cherry blossoms. I was about to say I'm uninterested, that sadly I'm taken (by a mysterious and very handsome man who I never see) but he talked faster then I could react.

"These are for you. Some guy said you would know what it meant… Sorry if I scared you… Oh, is your friend okay?"

"Oh, yeah she's fine. I got to go, but you know what, she really, really likes you, so go talk to her" I said as I tried to get out of the park and just be alone. The boy's check turning a bright red as I saw Miharu face change in anger and fear but she would thank me later, as I took a bench. My eyes started to water.

"Jin-chan why do you do this me?" as I looked down and I realized he was standing right in front of me…

"I'm sorry Xiao-chan."

He tried to change the subject and rather quickly. I stare into him, his face hadn't change since the day I had met him. He was more mature and needed to shave, but still the same Jin.

"Do you like the cherry blossoms?"

The tears overwhelming as I nodded by head in agreement.

"I know you would remember…." He said his voice barely a whisper.

"How could I forget…? It was our first kiss…."

A smile formed on his face.

"I know this hard for you… and it hurts me, a lot… Things are complicated for all of us. But that won't change how I feel about you. Two years is a long time but I still love you Xiao-chan…"

"It hurts…" I said… tears flowing from my face.

"I know…" his voice calm.

"I remember the kiss if it was like yesterday" Jin said a smile forming on his face from the rather pleasant memory.

It was a spring day and the leaves were falling. It was every girl's dream of a first kiss. The cherry blossoms were falling and everything seemed like a dream. It was nice… and that was a fond memory I kept with me every day.

"Xiao-chan, are you okay?" asked Jin with much concern.

I didn't realize my dreaming had made me shut off, but it did.

"Jin, where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you just not here. It's not safe… The tekkenshu are after me Xiao, and I want to tell you, but it's just not safe."

Questions arose in my head. The Tekkenshu?!?! Why were they after Jin? Xiao-chan did not fear the Tekkenshu; well she feared them as a whole, their number swelling around thousands. If the Tekkenshu wanted something, they could have it. Knowing Jin though, he was giving them a hell of a fight. I look at him more. His body had stayed in Adonis like state this is just weird, I'm a guy… Girls better appreciate this! He had a muscular tone that drove women crazy… He was still in tip top fighting shape, his face still having the charm to make me blush.

"Xiao-chan?" asked Miharu looking for me.

Jin looked at me and plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I must be going my Xiao-chan. Ashiteru…"

My heart begins to melt… my Xiao-chan… I snap back into reality as he disappears and Miharu appears.

"Guess what Xiao-chan? I have a date tonight!!"

I smiled for my friend the tears drying slowly.

"Xiao-chan, you've been crying, what's wrong?"

I looked at the cherry blossoms… "Nothing is wrong Mi-chan."

"Oh wait, I'm sorry did we have something planned tonight, you want me to cancel?" said Miharu… She was a great friend.

"Don't worry Mi-chan, we didn't. Julia in town preparing for the tournament, I'm going to see her."

"Oh yeah. Tell her I said hi and she has to tell me what people are wearing in America. "

I look at her funny… "Do you think Julia would really care?"

"Just ask okay?? Alright now what was I saying about my date, its tonight at this trendy restaurant…" I caught Mi-chan in middle of her sentence.

" But you didn't even get his name did you?" I asked smugly.

"Damn you Xiao-chan, I was too excited too. Does that make me a slut…?" she asked jokingly.

"Sure does." I said as laughter broke between us and of course a painful shoulder shot from Miharu. Man did I love her as a best friend.

THAT NIGHT

How it happened, I didn't know. If you had asked him he probably wouldn't have known either. Jin and I were arguing and the next we make a truce and I'm laying in his lap, and he's playing with my hair.

I turn to look at the arm wrapped around me and I look lovingly in his face. Tomorrow would be when things were cleared… But tonight, I was going to enjoy this moment. I am young, only 18 but I care so much about this man. I look at him sleeping in peace and wish we could be like this forever… Sometimes life can at times, suck beyond belief, but its moment like these that making life so worth it. I turn to kiss him and before I am brought into a slumber, I whisper in his ears, "I love my Jin-chan." He stirs and I know he heard me. I smile and return to my peaceful slumber, wishing tomorrow would never come.


	5. Smile LIke You Mean It

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own tekken!!

Author's Note: Reference to The Killers, "Smile like You Mean It." I know I'm just killing you guys by repeating the story but you'll hear Miharu side of the story that day and will expand on that very interesting day.

Chapter 5 (Miharu POV)

Smile like You Mean It

It's not easy to be me, Miharu Hirano… Why? Well because your best friend is Ling Xiaoyu, while always a good friend, caring and always there for me, I was jealous of her. Why? Because she was in love, I mean of course you can understand its Jin Kazama! But he loves her back… It wasn't really Jin I was jealous of though, it was just the idea of being so in love and I thought I would never find anything like that. I mean sure I like to date; I mean I was having this dream of having dinner with the new guy at school (who Xiao and I were going meet at the park on exactly 7 in the morning.)

I want to be a good friend, but is it okay that I'm jealous, sometimes angry with her? I mean Jin Kazama was devoted to her and I get guys who care more about their Play station 2! I mean how unfair is that? But it's good for me to get these things out, if I didn't I would explode. Maybe the new guy could be my knight in shining armor. (Most likely not…)

As I skipped to Xiao-chan's apartment (am I'm geeky or what? Don't you love it?) I realized I ran into something. Something kind of large and was knocked down. What the heck did I run into, please don't tell me a tree, it was so an accident the first time but when it happens more than once it just doesn't look good on my part. I stand up my vision a little shaky. I realized what I had run into and wished I had run into a tree. It was Xiao-chan's kind of friend, Hwoarang from the last tournament. He was rude, not one of my favorite people on this earth. I look at him angrily (we met and I instantly did not like him.)

"Hwoarang?" I asked confused and kind of angry.

"Hey Miharu. Looks like you had a klutz attack." As he smirked at me, I tried to be witty but the only thing that came out was,

"Yeah well, what if I did?"

"But you did…." He said.

"Hwoarang what are you doing here??!? Aren't you supposed to be pissing of people in Korea?" I said happy with my somewhat comeback. Man I wish Xiao-chan was here, she would know what to say.

"I came here to prepare for the tournament. Not like you would know anything about…" He said concededly

"Hey! For your information I'm an excellent martial artist!" I said trying as hard as I could to be tough.

"You?!?? Miharu Hirano, avid sailor moon fan who likes pretty pink unicorns?!?!"

"Why you, and how did you know about sailor moon!" I said ready to attack him.

"Well it was quite obvious when you skipped down the street pretending to be sailor moon…" Damn it I say in my head. I thought know one was around. I know its geeky, but sometimes when no one is around I pretend to be sailor moon. I'm 17 years old. I shouldn't be acting so childlike… But I liked it. And I will not let some punk insult my martial art ability.

"You're so infuriating Hwoarang!!!ARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled as I stormed out of path and onto the road to meet Xiao-chan.

AT THE PARK.

I was so excited!!! I just got a date with… wait a sec… what is his name??!?! Crap! That's what I forgot as I skipped to find Xiao-chan. I wonder where she went I thought to myself as I realized that the date had totally made up for the incident with the annoying Korean man. Although my face kind of hurting, hitting the pavement that hard really hurt. I walked over to a secluded side of park, for sometimes Xiao-chan likes to sit there and think. I was about to yell her name when I saw her and she wasn't alone, she was with Jin. I hid behind a bush and watched, knowing it was wrong, but this Xiao-chan's love life… and what are friends for?!?!? I saw everything. The awkwardness, Jin somehow easing himself closer and closer to Xiaoyu until there was no space left and he was holding her. They had spoken of their first kiss. I held in the AAAHHHHHHHHH that I wanted to say and even Jin's admittance of always loving Xiaoyu. A small tear fell down my cheek, it was beautiful… I wish I could find a romance like that… I realize that we would be late for school and that they could finish some other time. I moved back a little and yelled for Xiao-chan. I saw Jin leave and smiled to myself. I met up with Xiao-chan pretending as if I knew nothing and went onto telling her about my date. We end up in a name calling contest, she calling me slut and me slug bugging her in the arm. We were even.

As I left school I realized someone was following me. I sighed and turned into an alley and within a second Jin had materialized out of no where…

"Hi Jin." I said turning to look at him.

"Hi Miharu. Thanks for watching over Xiao for me."

"You're welcome… You know she's my friend too, and I care her about a lot. I know I probably don't intimidate you, but please Jin. Don't hurt her."

Deep concern in Jin Kazama's oh so wonderful eyes (hey a girl can look!) "You know I would never hurt her…"

I look down and I know he wasn't lying… "I know…" We separate, me disappearing onto the path and Jin shooting up onto the buildings. Sadly neither one of realized there were intruders in our conversation. A Korean man and a Tekkenshu member.

THAT NIGHT

The date had turned perfect with guess who… David Tsukinoki. I'll show Xiao-chan!! I know his name! He was a perfect gentleman, opening doors for me, and being a wonderful guy. He explained that his parents named in David in America, and they had recently moved back to their native homeland of Japan. He is perfect…. He is smart; he speaks of current events and keeps me captivated. He is very handsome, and we share the same interest, which is a plus. He told the story of a random guy (Jin) asking him to give flowers to Xiaoyu. He asked if I was okay and of course how could I say no to this guy. All night I am captivated by this guy, blown away by what he had done, thinking of my quite plain life. He takes me to this wonderful restaurant and walks me down the streets of the shimmering Tokyo night. David is wonderful and the first man I could call a hopeless romantic.

To finish the date he had taken me to a wonderful sky light tower to see Tokyo lit up by the wonderful night sky. Maybe David could be my Prince Charming, my own personal Jin Kazama. I lay my head on David's shoulder as he wraps a warm blanket around us. Man do I owe Xiao for this. Little did I know Xiaoyu was safe at home, wrapped safely around the warm arms of Jin Kazama. We sit in peace, talking very little, just enjoying each others company…

Like a perfect gentle man he gives me a ride home. This night was perfect… Or I thought so. Seconds later I realized the car behind us was picking up speed. Seconds later the car hit us from behind and we went swerving into a light pole… Things almost went black for a second. As I start to realize what had happened I see David. He's okay, kind of shocked, a small cut on his forehead causing blood to trickle down to his face. The driver behind us door opened. What the heck was that about I thought to myself. I hear someone walking towards us and I'm still a little out of it. High heels I think to myself. Jimmy Chu shoes I though to myself. I look find a beautiful red hair woman in a sparkling red dress. She smiles at me, how can she be smiling?

"Konichiwa" as she took her gun from her purse and shot at David. David stopped moving immediately, the shot causing blood to hit the steering wheel. I screamed, the impact of the shot causing me to jump.

"Look little girl!! I don't have time for questions, where is Jin Kazama?" the woman demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, fear taking over my body.

"I had orders, if you don't answer, then I shoot." As the woman started to pull the trigger something had knocked her off balance and she fell; the gunshot ricocheting of the car window. I screamed again. Behind stood an all to familiar face, Hwoarang. I didn't mind though, he had saved my life. The woman began to get up, reaching for her gun. I stood in shock but then I heard voices. The Tekkenshu, they were getting closer.

"Miharu, get out of car. NOW!" I looked like a deer in headlights, but I got out of my trance as I followed Hwoarang, stepping on the red headed woman, hopefully slowing her down. Hwoarang led me through the alley and into an abandon warehouse. He puts me behind a crate and stops… I can't believe just what happened and I wasn't ready to admit for a while. Some strange woman had killed David. Had tried to kill her. Luckily Hwoarang had saved me… As I start to finally process what had happened my tears come out… Why would someone do that? Hwoarang looked at me, his breath calming down…

"Miharu, are you okay?" he asked with much concern…

I could only nod my head; realizing blood was on my hands. I looked for a cut on my body but realize it wasn't mine… It was David's… Oh God…

"Miharu, we're messing with some dangerous people… But we're going to be fine… Just you need to calm down… I know what you saw… You shouldn't have seen it, but there are people out there like it… You just have to calm down…. "

I was just nodding my head, gasping for hair, oh man I was hyperventilating… I couldn't breath. I just had to down calm down like Hwoarang said… My body stopped to shake so badly, the shock slowly fading…

"Thanks… thanks … "I said stuttering.

He smiled at me… "You're welcome…" he said smiling.

I began to process things more clearly as my I began to talk… Tears running down my face.

"Hwoarang…" I said hugging him.

"Hwoarang, why would a person do that?!??!" Tears and anger flooding through my body….

"She was going to kill me…. Why was she after me, why did she hurt David?!?!? "

"Miharu don't blame yourself… She wanted you because someone had saw you with Jin…"

I looked in disbelief… How would he know?! But before I can ask he reads my mind…

"I was just kind of following you around. I saw you guys talk…Its funny that he has the hots for Xiaoyu. But after you two left, I saw some Tekkenshu dirtbag, I was going to interrogate him but he got away before I could do anything…"

I started to replay the moment. Then I freaked out.

"Oh my God, Xiaoyu! She might be in danger!!!" I began to panic.

"Don't worry Miharu. The guy didn't hear you. I think its all because he saw you to together. "

My worries began to fade… "Thanks for saving me there…"

"Anytime…" He said with a smile… Maybe he could be my knight in shining armor. I jump. The sound of a bullet ripping through the skin as I looked around. Was I shot, nooo… Thank God… But Hwoarang wasn't so luckily. He looked me in surprise and fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I saw the red headed woman smiling at me.

"Nobody stops Anna Williams… " She said, as my body shook with anger. She raised the gun and was about to fire as I closed my eyes and nothing happened. She was out of bullets as she clicked the gun, nothing coming out.

"I guess I'm just going to have to kill you the old fashion way." She smirked at me. Calm down Miharu… I said to myself, calm yourself down. Defeat your opponent with a clear mind like Jinrey had taught her. Anna moved into a fighting stance, and I realized the stance from somewhere. Yes, it was aikido stance. I had to be careful. We squared off looking her.

"Are you mad about what I did to two of your boyfriends, you skank?" I knew at that point I would win this fight. Keep your emotions intact Miharu, control your anger. Anna came straight at me. I planned a perfect shot, and like a fool, Anna had fell into its. She tried a simple strike to try out of the waters, but I was business. Years of practice lead to a natural flow of me grabbing Anna' s arm and with all the strength left in me I forced Anna to the ground with a painful throwing along the way hearing the popping of Anna's shoulder and the loud painful smack of Anna landing on her back in very odd position, most likely breaking something…Within that second, I pushed myself off the ground and into a somersault, forcing my weight and body, landing painfully on Anna's stomach. She made a loud groan and I rolled off. She was pain, she was alive, she would recover, no serious harm done, but for the time being, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Are you made about what I had done to your shoulder?" I asked the biting satirical wit dripping from my comment. I see Hwoarang, moving. I bend down to see if he was alive and yes he was. He was shot in arm, the impact of the shot knocking him against a crate, knocking him out for a few minutes. Even in great pain he ask me…

"Are you okay?" I smile and nod at him as the police came and was I so grateful. The police would never believe me that the Tekkenshu had attacked me so I kept it quiet saying that Anna acted alone, knowing she would never give the name of her employer.

Hwoarang laid in the bed, asleep. When I knew he was going to be okay, I left the hospital but headed to Xiaoyu house. I came to her apartment, using my key to her house as I opened and slammed the door. Strangely enough I found Jin, in the kitchen making coffee as Xiaoyu come out of her bedroom smiling. But her smile faded when she say me, covered in David's blood, my hair a mess, and dirt covering my face…

"Oh my God Miharu are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked with great worry.

"I'm fine" I said angrily.

"What happened?" asked Jin, with the same concern in his face of Xiaoyu's. That drove me over the edge….

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GIVING US SOME DAMN ANWERS. AND SHUT UP XIAO, DON'T SAY WORD. WHILE YOU GUYS WERE SCREWING LIKE BUNNIES DAVID WAS KILLED. SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME, AND HWOARANG IS IN THE HOSPITAL. TELL ME JIN KAZAMA, TELL ME WHY THIS HAPPENED. WHY THE TEKKENSHU WERE AFTER ME?!?!? WHY THEY KILLED DAVID!?!??!?!? ITS TIME TO TELL US THE ANSWERS JIN… " and I had meant every word… I would get an answer out of Mr. Kazama. Even if I had to kill him…


	6. The Silence After the Storm

Chapter 6

The Silence After theStorm

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!

CHAPTER 6

Morning came, the same morning that the two did not wish could come. But like clockwork the sun came up and the new day had begun. Xiaoyu was sleeping her in bed the sun a gently reminder to get out of bed. Luckily he had been a Saturday and she could just keep sleeping, but something felt wrong. She looked over to find Jin had left… Damn him, she thought to herself. Her hair was a mess and her clothes wrinkled. She heard noise in the kitchen; Jin must be trying to cook breakfast. Xiaoyu smiled at the thought as she opened her door to find Miharu standing in her living room, blood on her hands.

"Oh My God Miharu, are you okay?!" And she was fine physically, but mentally, she was a fragile piece of glass.

"I'm fine." replied Miharu angrily.

What happened?" asked Jin, with the same concern in his face of Xiaoyu's. That drove her over the edge.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GIVING US SOME DAMN ANWERS. AND SHUT UP XIAO, DON'T SAY WORD. WHILE YOU GUYS WERE SCREWING LIKE BUNNIES DAVID WAS KILLED. SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME, AND HWOARANG IS IN THE HOSPITAL. TELL ME JIN KAZAMA, TELL ME WHY THIS HAPPENED. WHY THE TEKKENSHU WERE AFTER ME?!?!? WHY THEY KILLED DAVID!?!??!?!? IT'S TIME TO TELL US THE ANSWERS JIN… "

The room fell silent… Xiaoyu stood there in shock… Someone had killed an innocent man and then tried to kill her best friend… The shock still unable to make Xiaoyu move as Jin turned his head away I great shame. Miharu was breathing very hard... Ready to attack Jin at any point needed.

"I should have never come back" Jin said softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" Miharu said coldly.

Xiaoyu was torn, the man she loved and her best friend. But she realized she had the same questions still in the back of her head.

"Jin, I want to know to. Why is the Tekkenshu after you?" Xiaoyu said as she turned her head away.

Jin sighed… He had to tell them, he couldn't do to them anymore. But he couldn't tell about Devil could he? It would better not to tell them he thought as he sat down and prepared to tell his story.

"It was after the battle with Ogre. I defeated him and I thought Heihachi would be happy with this defeat and my obvious fighting prowess but instead he stands there with a gun. He fires…. He shot and didn't turn back, left me for dead. I survived that night somehow and word got out that I was still alive. He wanted me dead though, most likely didn't want word to get out of what he had done."

The room was quiet. Jin felt terrible, lying to them, but he told them some of the truth and that kind of counts, he thought… right? Denial sweeping his body, as Xiaoyu softly whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The anger on Miharu face changed… She stood up and her voice had changed, "Jin, I see why you're back, to fight your grandfather, to get revenge. Well you know what, I want revenge too, and I think we should fight that bastard together…"

Jin smiled, Miharu was a very strong person but he didn't want Xiaoyu and Miharu to be involved in this, but he knew he couldn't stop them. All Jin did was nod as he began to speak, "I have to be leaving now… I'll be back soon, but I some connections around, they might have some info…"

Xiaoyu stood up quickly and went to Jin. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "They know you're in Japan. Be careful" and in great surprise she grabbed his head and kissed him. Jin felt the kiss deepen as his hands began to move to the small of her back. The kiss become much more passionate fueled with desire and longing that was never satisfied two years ago. Jin's hand had begun to explore but before anything got interesting Miharu chimed in "Hello, I'm still here!" The two pulled away, awkwardness being just way to weird. He smiled and left through the window. Xiaoyu sighed and then realized Miharu was crying. Xiaoyu, stop being such a bad friend, she thought to herself, Miharu just had the worse night of her life; you have to be there for her.

"I'm sorry Xiao-chan; it's been a long night…"

Xiaoyu smiled with understanding. "I know… I know it might be hard for you, but can you tell me what had happened?" Miharu didn't realize how strong she was… She had just witness and experienced something that made most people traumatized for the rest of their lives, but Miharu was accepting it and was willing to speak of it rather quickly. Did that make her a bad person? She was very confused…

"I'm sorry if you're not ready to talk about it… "Said Xiaoyu as she realized the blood on her hands…

"Hey, how's about we get you cleaned up and we'll have an ice cream feast all day!"

"Sure" Miharu said as she got up and went into the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door. As she looked into the mirror she realized what a strong person she was. She turned on the faucet washing away with soap the blood stained memories of David. As the blood went into the sink, Miharu realized it still hurt and bad. As her tears flowed she couldn't help but just sink into a small ball. It was terrifying for her; it would be terrifying for anyone. She rocked back and fourth the whole night replaying in her head, the tears soaking her blood soaked outfit. Without knowing it though, Xiaoyu opened the door and was holding her.

"Its okay Miharu…" said Xiaoyu.

For the rest of the afternoon Xiaoyu held Miharu in the bathroom as the tears just kept coming.

THAT NIGHT

Somehow Xiaoyu had calmed down the fragile Miharu. Miharu was in new clothes a soft blanket wrapped around her. Xiaoyu was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for the two, to enjoy. Xiaoyu sat down and looked at Miharu, seeing if she was okay.

"I took the liberty of calling your mom and telling her your spending the night. I didn't want your mom to worry, and I don't want you walking outside alone." Said Xiaoyu as she stirred the warm milk.

"Thanks Xiao." Miharu said appreciatively.

Xiaoyu moved to the table next to the couch and placed her cup on the table as she handed the cup to Miharu.

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry about storming in here this morning."

"Its fine, I understood why…" said Xiaoyu with much sympathy in her voice.

Miharu tried to lighten the conversation, "So you and Jin, getting on and heavy?" As she smiled suggestively.

"No, he just spent the night, we talked, we didn't get pelivicky." Said Xiaoyu, the humor in her voice making the conversation enjoyable.

"Oh come on, some on has hot as Jin?"

Xiaoyu smiled…

The two kept talking trying to keep it light, but Miharu had realized it was better to talk about it.

"Xiao, thanks for doing this for me… "Miharu said.

"That's what friends are for…"

"Xiao, I just can't believe it happened… Xiaoyu, its just so hard to understand why…"

Miharu cried and Xiaoyu listened.

"I mean this woman in a red dress attacked us, it was random and it was senseless." Cried Miharu.

"Wait a minute; a woman in a red dress… was she the one who killed David?"

"Yes... I was kind of surprised about what she wearing… She had Jimmy Chu shoes... Sorry, girl's observation…"

Xiaoyu memory flashed back to the tournament. She had seen a woman, her name on the tip of Xiaoyu's tongue but she couldn't get it out.

"I think her name was Anna, last night was kind of hazy." Said Miharu as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"There was a woman in the last tournament; her name was Anna Williams… But why in the world would she be working for Heihachi?" said a very confused Xiaoyu.

Miharu tried to change the subject, "Can we stop talking out it. I just want to forget about it… "

"Sure, anything that you want Miharu… Hey how about we watch this new movie I rented?" Ask Xiaoyu just wanting to make Miharu happier. Miharu nodded her head as Xiaoyu giggled. Even in the worse of situations Miharu could make Xiaoyu laugh. Xiaoyu got up from the couch and went into her bedroom. She looked through her clothes when she realized someone was in the room. Ling Xiaoyu, readier herself in a fighting stance that had come natural to her.

"Sorry." Said Jin as he left the shadow, the moonlight revealing his identity to Xiaoyu.

"Its okay, I'm just still getting use to you just kind of popping in and out… You know." It felt weird to Xiaoyu and she realized she was about to babble, luckily she had stopped herself.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long…" Jin said quietly.

"No, its okay… "Xiaoyu trying to remain quiet as well. Xiaoyu realized how hard it was not to run up to him and hug him.

"How is she doing?" asked Jin with much concern.

"She's doing better. She's staying over tonight, girl's night." Xiaoyu said with a smile forming on her face.

"Good, I think that's what she needs. I have good news, the Tekkenshu don't think Miharu knows anything they're going to leave her alone… Actually they stopped their search for awhile, their attacks have become to public. Last night's attack was on the news today, calling the Tekkenshu a terrorist group. Heihachi too smart to be caught."

"Good." Said Xiaoyu some relief appearing on her face.

"There even better news; supposed Hong Kong Super cop Lei Wulong is coming to Tokyo tomorrow and the Tekkenshu don't want to be exposed. That should keep the Tekkenshu at bay for awhile…"

"That's even better… It can let Miharu rest a little." Said Xiaoyu as the two nodded in unison.

"By the way, how did you learn all this stuff anyways?" asked a somewhat puzzled Xiaoyu.

"Easy, I beat the crap out a Tekkenshu and then knocked him out. He won't remember a thing…" The two laughed and the tension in the room began to fade away.

"Xiaoyu… Um. I didn't regret last night…" said Jin looking down at his feet.

"Neither did I." Xiaoyu replied.

"Xiaoyu, it just isn't safe to be around me anymore…" Jin said, forcing courage out of his body knowing it would hurt Xiaoyu.

"I know… And I realized that I shouldn't be with you, that I need to protect the ones I love… But I can't… I love you too much…"

Jin moved closer and softly caressed Xiaoyu with the back of his hands, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"Oh my Xiao-chan…" said Jin as the two stood in the quietness of the night.

"Xiaoyu??" yelled Miharu from the couch.

Xiaoyu snapped back into reality as she looked deep into Jin's eyes.

"I should be going" said Jin as he began to leave.

"Yeah… Um, yeah… I'll keep Miharu safe tonight. You… Be careful Jin-chan…"

He smiled back at her and left her room as Xiaoyu stood in silence, but snapped out of it rather quickly to get Miharu's tape.

"What took you so long?" asked Miharu.

"Nothing…" said Xiaoyu as she started outside into the darkness, hoping and praying that he would be okay.

Miharu put a false smile on her face. She knew Jin was in Xiaoyu's bedroom, and for some reason that made her angry… Miharu didn't fully trust Jin, and realized Xiaoyu and her were put into the middle of war between the Mishimas, and she had already felt the blunt force of their evil. She knew this wouldn't be the end and somewhere in her heart, she knew something terrible was going to happen…


End file.
